Inuyasha and full metal alchemist crossover
by Inumechan28
Summary: The Inu gang get into another dimension and they find two brothers Edward and Alphonse and they need there help to get back.


inuyasha and full metal alchemist crossover  
I can't take all the credit because my good friend liznekogami helped enjoy the story.

One day when the Inu gang were fighting demons they all got sucked in to another Full Metal Alchemist were walking around and they saw Edward.

Inuyasha said "Who the heck is that pipsqueak".

"Who are you calling pipsqueak huh"!said Edward punched Inuyasha as hard as he could,but Inuyasha just felt a little tickle.

"What was that? I can do better"said Inuyasha.

"Don't start"said Kagome.

"Yeah we need to figure out how to get out of this dimension"said Sango.

"Fine for now"said had a creepy smile on his started thinking on how to beat him while they stared at each other for 3 minutes.

"Who's that pretty lady"said Miroku.

Sango then slapped him.

"OW"said Miroku.

Edward then said "back off she's mine".

Miroku then whispered to Winry,"Don't listen to That short dude I'm always available".

Sango heard him and she slapped him.

"OW"said Miroku again.

Also Edawrd heard Miroku saying short dude so he started chasing Miroku for 10 minutes.

"Make him stop chasing me"said Miroku.

Then Alphonse came and stopped Edward from chasing Miroku.

"There you go"said Alphonse.

"Hey what are you wearing"asked Shippo.

"It's armor it's a very long and painful story that I don't want to talk about"said Alphonse.

Alphonse said"Aw what a cute cat,but why does it have two tails".

Then kirara transformed and Alphonse was terrified.

Then they all introduced each other since there was nothing else to do.

Since it was later Inuyasha tried to attack Edward when he was not looking.

"Take this"said Inuyasha.

"Sit boy"said Kagome.

Then Inuyasha fell 2 feet deep into the then started got up and tried to attack again,but then Kagome stopped him and he finally gave up.

CHAPTER 2  
Then Inuyasha started to look for demons to fight.

"Where are the demons"asked Inuyasha.

"What the heck are demons"said Edward.

Then they all started to explain what demons are and all that stuff.

"Wow"said Edward.

Then Edward explained what he had to do and he also explained everything.

"That's nothing compared to my dimension"said Inuyasha.

"Well do you know how much I have to go through every day"said Edward.

"I bet I would accomplish this within a week"said Inuyasha.

Then they got in to a stupid argument which lasted a very long they finally got tired and stopped.

"We need to find a place to stay its getting dark here"said Kagome.

"Your right,but where do we stay"asked Sango.

"I know"said Edward.

Then Edward took them to a spot to stay,but apparently the only place was a forest.

"I guess this will do"said Kagome.

So they started making sleeping they all fell asleep.A little while after Rin Jaken and Sesshomaru came into the dimension too.

"Where the heck are we"said Sesshomaru.

"I don't know master"said Jaken.

Then they wondered if the Inu gang might have been here they decided to work it all out in the was morning and Kagome was the first to wake up.

"I'll make everyone something to eat"

Then everyone started waking ate Alphonse suggested that they walk around and try to find a way to get the Inu gang home.

The Sesshomaru gang did the same,but Rin and Jaken went a different walked around a bit then they ran in to each other.

"Who's that"asked Edward.

"He's my brother"said Inuyasha

"Oh"said Edward.

"Out of my way shorty"said Sesshomaru.

"Who ya calling shorty"said Edward.

Sesshomaru threatened to crush him if he didn't move,so he moved.

Then the two brothers almost started to fight when Sango stopped them.

"Ahem we need to try to find a way out of there"said Sango.

"Fine we'll stop"said Inuyasha.

So they all started walking together,but then they decided to split and kirara,Kagome and Inuyasha,Sango and Miroku,Edward and Alphonse,and finally Sesshomaru who went alone.  
Then Kagome gave everyone a whistle to blow if they find they went different ways.

"I'm starting to think we'll never find a way out"said Sango.

"Don't worry we"ll find a way"said Miroku.

They walked around for hours and no one found anything.

"Oh we've been walking for hours now"said Kagome."I need to sit down"

"I'm getting hungry"said Shippo.

So kirara and Shippo looked around for something to found some berries to eat so they sat down and ate their berries.

"We need to get them back home so we can go back to finding it"said Edward.

CHAPTER 3  
"Let's get going"said Kagome.

They started walking and they found a place where they can else also found the same one even noticed each other until Edward walked in.

"Wow every one is here that's weird"said Edward.

Everyone noticed each other now.

"Oh"said everyone in unison.

Then they all started laughing. Except for Sesshomaru who left immediately after he saw everyone.  
Then they had lunch together and afterwards they all headed then found a small island and they went Sesshomaru found Rin and Jaken.

They all found their own island.

They never found their way back so they lived on that made there own huts to live in from mud and found there own food and all lived happily ever after.

Sry about the short chapter I ran out of ideas.I will continue on with a sequel maybe...


End file.
